


Dammit Bones! I'm a Librarian not a Starship Captain

by Alwayschangingforever



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternative Universe - Librarian Kirk, Fluff, M/M, Professor Spock (Star Trek), alternative universe, insecure kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwayschangingforever/pseuds/Alwayschangingforever
Summary: Kirk decided against going to Starfleet Academy and instead became a Librarian. There are days that he regrets the decision and it doesn't help that he works in the Starfleet Academy library. At least some of the professors are previous Starfleet officers and will humor him with tales of space travel. As an added bonus one of them is quite handsome.





	Dammit Bones! I'm a Librarian not a Starship Captain

**Author's Note:**

> "There are times, Mr. Spock. That I think I should have been a librarian."
> 
> "The job of a librarian would be no less challenging, captain, but it would undoubtedly be a lot less dangerous." 
> 
> The title is mostly a joke and doesn't have much to do with the story.

Years ago he had decided against attending Starfleet Academy to pursue the safer Masters in Library Science. There were days when he regretted the choice. When he would look up at the sky and wonder what was out there or stay up late into the night reading the latest reports from the Federation. Ultimately, it was too late for him to change his mind. He was 39 years old now, and while he may be able to make it on a ship he’d likely only be an ensign by the time he died. Jim wasn’t a man well suited for being an ensign. 

Besides, he was quite content where he was-among knowledge. The pleasant scent of aged and preserved paper around him at all hours. The work was challenging as well. There was always something to do or something to read and the company wasn’t too bad either. 

There was this one professor. Okay, he worked at Starfleet Academy’s library, it was a bit masochistic he would agree. Anyways, there was this one professor who endlessly entertained Jim. They had met a week before his first class at the academy two years ago. He was a professor of quantum mechanics and the Vulcan language, but he had come to the library seeking human history. 

Jim jumped at the opportunity to show him good books to start with. There was no one at this library that loved history quite like Jim did, and his selections proved to be ‘adequate’ to the professor, so he came back again. And again. And again. Until Jim asked if they could get lunch and discuss the books. It was kind of like a mini book club, just the two of them. 

He was an endlessly fascinating man and Jim grew to anticipate the day that he would come and return his books. Which was always 12 hours before the books were due, everytime without fail. Lunch, or as Jim liked to call them, ‘book club meetings’ grew in frequency to the point that he would argue they were friends. As close as a Vulcan would accept the term. 

He once got an ‘I find your presence intellectually stimulating’ from the professor and was embarrassingly warmed to hear it. If that didn’t mean Vulcan friendship he didn’t know what would. 

Through lunch he learned that the professor had served as a Science Officer for Captain Christopher Pike for eleven years followed by another five year mission with Captain Pike as his Science Officer and Second in Command. Jim asked for stories of the journeys constantly and Spock would amuse him if he framed it like a scientific inquiry. Which often times it partially was. It made him ache for the life he could have had, but that wouldn’t stop him from asking about it. 

He had this tendency to drift from person to person, but Spock had his own gravitational pull on Jim. Only Bones had managed to reel him in for a significant amount of time. And, admittedly, the Vulcan was quite attractive. There must be some Vulcan gene that makes Vulcan aging much nicer than humans because Spock was older than him and looked younger than him. He loved his dark brown eyes, the way his eyebrow quirked up when Jim laughed at his own jokes, his deep voice. 

“I have a crush on him! Okay! I, a grown man, have a crush on Professor Spock.” Jim rubbed his temple. 

Bones looked across the table with his patented ‘I know and it’s taken you too long to figure it out’ look (which had been necessary with Jim more often than not) and took a bite of his ham sandwich. He took his time letting Jim stew in his confession before he put the sandwich down. “And? What are you going to do about it, Jim?” 

Jim’s fingers wrapped against the table top, “I can’t just tell him. Can I just tell him? Christ, Bones, how do you date when you’re almost 40?” 

McCoy shrugged, “I’m not exactly the best person to ask that question to, Jim. But, in my humble country doctor opinion, I think you ought to tell him. If you plan to do something about it.” 

“I can’t just do that! What if he’s not single? Vulcans are very private about romance. He might be Vulcan married for all I know.”

“Ask him if he’s single?” He hated how simple that sounded but how difficult it felt to do. He gave bones a squinty look. McCoy raised his hands in defense, “Look, our lunch turned into Spock this, Spock that two months into you meeting the man. It’s been two years. If you ask him if he’s single it ain’t going to hurt your relationship beyond repair. The guy won’t even give me ten point whatever seconds outside of work reasons of conversation and he willingly gives up hours of his precious free time to spend with you. That’s practically a Vulcan proposal.” 

“You think so, Bones?” 

He shrugged, “What do I know about Vulcans? All I know is that you won’t stop talking to me about this until you do it--and you will eventually do it, I know you Jim--but I’d rather you do it now so we can talk about something else for the next month.” 

Jim moved his salad around with his fork before poking a cherry tomato, “Alright. How’s your daughter doing?” McCoy smiled at this and delved into his latest Princess Joanna story. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was ridiculous. Absolutely, completely, foolishly, ridiculous. And he was human, what would a Vulcan take of this? He had written a note and slipped it into one of Spock’s reserved books last week and in exactly one hour and twelve minutes Spock would be back to return the books and pick up his next selection. It was an easy message, exactly what McCoy had told him to do. Well, more or less. “Are you single?”. That’s it. That’s all it said and here he was quaking like a young boy in Academy who just passed a note to the cutest girl at the front of the class. 

He never had resorted to these roundabout tactics before in his life. Jim had always been an upfront kind of man when it came to courtship, but this time it felt like he could really lose something if he somehow messed up and wasn’t quite the man he used to be. He’d gotten a gut in the last few years. Karma for ignoring McCoy’s vehement attempts to get him to eat healthier. His signature dirty blond hair was greying and he had deep laugh lines and crows feet. He wasn’t exactly the prime rib he was in his youth, but then again, Vulcans were vegetarians. 

He left off on that thought when Spock entered the library. Kirk was stationed at the front desk today and therefore made eye contact with Spock immediately. He smiled, but was glad for the desk in front of him that could hide the way his foot kept tapping and wouldn’t stop. Spock approached the desk with a handful of books and set them on the table. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. 

“Someone seems to have left this in your copy of Wuthering Heights. I thought it may have been a bookmark and was about to dispatch of it when I noticed the writing.” Jim waited with baited breath but Spock was done speaking. 

“And?” 

“And what Jim? I do not believe the message was intended for me.” Jim’s heart dropped into his chest. Of course it couldn’t be that easy. Really, what had he expected? For Spock to write a note back and then they could exchange notes back and forth through books like a cheesy highschool romance movie? 

Jim opened the note, “‘Are you single?’,” He read. “Hm,” He feigned confusion as he began to check Spock’s books back in. “We are at a college after all. Probably some freshman trying to flirt.” 

“Indeed.” 

“Are you though? I mean-are you single that is?” He could feel the flush coming over his face. Damn him and his rosy cheeks! This was silly. “It’s just that you never talk about a partner. I figured you might be but I don’t want to assume anything.” 

“Yes.” Jim perked up. This was good news but it still filled his stomach with dread at the same time as his heart soared in his chest. On one hand he had a chance, but on the other he would have to take that chance and possibly jeopardize the friendship he had carefully cultivated. “I do not see how this is a relevant topic of conversation.” 

Jim chuckled, “Of course not Mr. Spock. I am as well. Just so you know. We can be alone together.” Jim turned around to take Spock’s returned books to the back and hand over his new books. He mouthed ‘we can be alone together’ to himself in a mocking way. What was going on with him! Sure, he hadn’t been on a real date with anyone in a few years, but he used to be smooth. 

Okay. Step one was complete, now he needed to make some kind of move. Just an indicator of interest would do. He got out the notebook he carried around with him to write down ideas when they came to him, to do lists, book recommendations and the like and flipped to a blank page. He thought for a long enough time that Spock surely was getting suspicious before he just wrote something equally as stupid as ‘we can be alone together’ but it was down on the paper and he didn’t have the guts to try again. 

He remembered that Spock didn’t think the first one was addressed to him so he wrote ‘Spock’ right before the message before slipping it into a copy of Don Quixote. Jim came out from the back checked out all the books for Spock. “So, uh, do you have anything you have to go to after this? I get off in an hour and we can go talk about the last book and get something to eat, if you like.” 

“I am hosting a lecture about planet classifications and will be preoccupied until 9:30 tonight.” 

“Oh, ah, okay.” Jim finished swiping the last book and handed them over to Spock. “Well, have fun with your talk.”

“Vulcans do not have fun.” 

“Haha, yeah. Have a good one.” Spock nodded in acknowledgement and turned to leave, just as he was exiting the gate Jim shouted, “Don’t be a stranger!” 

Spock stopped and turned around, “Jim, it is not possible for us to be strangers because the definition of stranger suggests that we would not be familiar with each other. Which we are.” With that Spock left and Jim thudded his head against the desk and hid himself in his arms. 

He heard snickering and knew who it was without even looking up, “Leave me alone Nyota.”

“Ah, come on, I’d give you an ‘A’ for effort. It’s not easy having a crush on a Vulcan.” 

“Easy for you to say as a married woman.” Jim lifted his head and stood up. He was almost forty, dammit, he couldn’t be sulking about like that. 

Uhura tutted, collecting the exams she was grading and putting them away in a folder, “I may not understand what it’s like dating at your age, but I know that it can be rough. I wish you the best.” He sighed as she put her stuff into her bag and hoisted it over her shoulder. She walked over to the front desk from the cubicle she had been in. “Would you like some Vulcan help?” 

Jim perked up at that, “Please.”

“They have emotions. I know you know this but what you do not know is that they will express them. In their own way. In there own time. Vulcans fall in love like the rest of us. Trust me when I say Spock is hopelessly in love with you. For a Vulcan.” 

He smiled, “Got it Nyota. Tell Christine I said hi.” 

Uhura returned the smile, “I will.” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was getting quite peculiar. He had found another note with the same handwriting as the first half way into his reading of Don Quixote. This one was even addressed to him. It read,

Spock  
Has anyone told you how handsome you are?

Who would be sending him this message and why? How? He wasn’t a stranger to humans making advances on him. He has been told he was handsome before and had to take their word for it. It had been many years since the last time and he was getting a fair bit older. Not much for a Vulcan, but for a human. 

He easily forgot about that note and simply recycled it without a word to Jim upon his next visit. He had assumed the writer would give up but that was not the case. He only got more and more notes. 

Because you are quite handsome. 

Brilliant too. 

Some were frankly preposterous. 

Fly me to the moon.

I predict a 98.76% chance that you and I are meant for each other.

Where did this person get those numbers? The contents of the notes began to preoccupy his mind so much that he was a bit disjointed and lost during his last lecture, which was unacceptable. His students had noticed and a few had even asked if he was okay after class. This wouldn’t do. He would have to go down to the library and consult with Jim to find the culprit. Surely Jim would have seen who was stashing all these notes by now. 

When he stepped into the library Jim was not at the front desk as he was when Spock usually came to the library. In fact, it occurred to Spock that he had not even checked with Jim if he was working today. An oversight that he would not have made on a typical day. He spotted Professor Uhura at one of the tables,and knowing her to be a mutual acquaintance of Jim, went to her side. 

“Have you seen Jim?” 

She looked up from her reading and smiled brightly, “And why would you need to know that?” 

“I need him to assist me in a private matter. I fail to see how this is relevant.” 

“Uh-huh,” Uhura giggled, “He’s stocking the American History aisle. If you ask me, he’s probably slumped in the back reading something when he ought to be doing his job.” 

“Affirmative.” Spock nodded and left Uhura to her reading. Once he got to the American History aisle he easily spotted Jim with a cart of books, placing them carefully back where they belonged. He startled when he saw Spock, but slowly a smile came to his face that lit up his eyes. 

“Why, Mr. Spock, I didn’t expect to see you here today. It’s two days before your books are do. It’s a pleasure, of course.” Jim slipped in one final book before he turned to face Spock and leaned against his cart. 

“I seem to have a problem.” 

“What is it?” 

“Someone has been leaving me flirtatious messages in the books I check out.” 

“What makes you say they are for you?” 

“One was addressed to me and all are in the same handwriting.” 

“Ah, so you have a secret admirer.” Jim chuckled, “I don’t blame them. Is this such a bad thing?” 

“I must know who they are.”

“Why?”

“If they are a student I must inform them of the ramifications of pursuing a professor with romantic intent.” Jim’s eyes widened. 

His hand went to scratch his neck, “Oh, surely it isn’t a student. We’re too old for them anyways. Maybe it’s someone our age?” 

Spock considered this for a moment, “Perhaps. However, I must remind you that it was your suggestion that the notes were a freshman’s attempt at flirting.” 

Spock became much more proficient at reading human emotions with his many years spent teaching on Earth, which proved to make his interactions with humans more efficient. If his accumulated knowledge was correct it seemed as though Jim became even more startled over the statement, even a tad distressed. He waved his hand in front of him as if brushing away some imaginary substance. “Oh? Did I say that? Well, hah, yeah, I mean it’s probably not.” He cleared his throat. “Anyways, you won’t really know unless you ask them. Maybe just ask them who they are?” 

“That is a surprisingly Vulcan answer Jim.” 

The librarian shrugged, “I tend to think the direct is the best one.” He fidgeted with the cuffs of his long sleeved shirt. 

“I will ask them who they are and await a response. Thanks, Jim.” 

“No problem.” Jim attempted to lean on his cart but missed it by quite a few inches. Spock reacted quickly to catch him before he fell against the bookshelves and caused a domino - esque disaster. 

“Are you alright Jim?” 

“Oh, me? I’m quite fine. Fantastic actually. Yes, I am quite, fantastic.” Spock’s brow furrowed slightly but he let it go. Humans had the illogical tendency to keep secrets about their well-being. He nodded his assent. 

“If that is the case I will make my exit.” He raised the ta’al. “Live long and prosper.” 

Jim raised his responding ta’al, “Peace and long life.” He smiled faintly as Spock turned and made his way out of the library. It seemed as though Nyota smirked at him while he made his exit. How peculiar. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There it was. The incriminating note. 

Who has been leaving me romantically solicitous messages. If it is a student I must remind you of page 32 in the Starfleet Academy Handbook that prohibits relationships between Professors and students.  
-Spock

His handwriting was awful. Jim had never seen it before but something as simple as that made his chest warm. How silly that Spock quoting Starfleet Academy regulations at him would bring him such satisfaction. Now came the tricky part. His response. He had to actually commit to this decision. He could say nothing and never send another note and they could forget about it and Jim would be assured that they would still at least have lunch together. Or he could tell Spock and they would either never talk again or become romantically involved. He knew that that was simplifying the situation extremely, but it truly felt that intense in that moment. 

He crumbled his response in his hand. Then he unfolded it and brushed out the ripples. He slipped it into the book and shut the cover hard. He pressed his hands against the front as if the slip of paper would escape from between the sheets if he let up the pressure. 

A set of books were placed next to him. Jim looked up and startled to see Spock. He moved so incredibly quiet sometimes. He set down the book and plastered a smile on. He began to check Spock’s returned books in as the Vulcan watched him with quiet intensity. Had he seen Jim put the note into the book? Why wasn’t he saying anything? Should he say something? 

“You put a note into one of my reserved books.” 

Blood rushed to his cheeks and right to the tips of his ears. “Ah, so you saw that, haha.” 

He knew Spock looked directly at him, but Jim wouldn’t meet his eyes. “Have you been putting the notes in my books Jim?” 

He was quick to jump on the defensive, “Of course not! No I was just-just…” Jim sighed. “How would you react if the hypothetical answer is yes?” Jim looked up to look at Spock’s face. An eyebrow rose. 

“If the hypothetical answer was yes I would ask what the hypothetical intentions were.” He could tell Spock found this amusing. He had a sick sense of humor no matter how much he denied understanding the concept. 

“Well hypothetically speaking I would say the intent was to go on a date with you, Mr. Spock.” 

“Why would you ask me in such an indirect manner.” 

Jim ran his hand through his hair, “Because I’m not a young man anymore. I’m not as pretty or handsome as I was. The glow is fading and I wasn’t confident that you’d say yes.” 

“Illogical.” 

“I know-it was an incredibly stupid way-”

“No. It is illogical to believe you are an unattractive man. To me you are aesthetically pleasing.” 

“Oh.” He was stunned into silence. 

“I find a date would be agreeable. When will you be available? I believe it is customary on Earth to have ‘date night’ on a Friday or Saturday afternoon.” 

“Uh-Yeah. Yeah! How about Saturday night at 4:30. I’ll text you the restaurant?” 

“I will see you there.” There was a light twinkle in the Vulcan’s eye that read clearly to Jim as a smile. He smiled back, checked out Spock’s books, and watched the man leave the library contented because it would only be a few days before he saw Spock next.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend Mickey for adding tons (TONS) of commas to my work and being generally supportive regardless of not watching Star Trek <3
> 
> I may add a second chapter to this of the date if people want it, but for now I'm gonna count it as a completed work. 
> 
> I've made a tumblr blog specifically for Star Trek! I post art on there from time to time as well. Come chat with me -> always-a-gay-vulcan.tumblr.com 
> 
> I'd really love to get a more solid beta for my work. I have a multi-chapter fic in the works and would love the help! Bonus if they're also into Garashir because I started DS9 recently and have a couple works for the them in progress as well! 
> 
> As always comments are appreciated!!


End file.
